


Winter Sport

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas plus One [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Tobogganing with a multi-tentacled alien is different.





	Winter Sport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/gifts).



“So, explain to me what we’re about to do,” McCoy said.

“We sit together on something similar to what you would call a toboggan,” Rudybago explained, “and then we descend a steep pathway cut out of packed snow.  I think it’s rather like the Cresta Run on your planet.”

They reached the top of the track and Rudybago accepted the toboggan from one of the attendants. The toboggan was narrow and not very long, giving just enough space for McCoy to sit directly in front of Rudybago.  The alien wrapped several tentacles round McCoy to anchor him in place, and McCoy leant back as far as he could.  He didn’t often get the chance to sit as closely to Rudy in public, and he wasn’t going to miss out on the opportunity.

They began moving down the slope, Rudybago using some of his tentacles to help slow them down until he was confident McCoy was happy.  Then gradually he reduced the number of tentacles he was using as brakes until finally they were descending as fast as possible.

“This is awesome,” McCoy yelled.

They rounded another bend and McCoy saw the track took a slight upward slope before abruptly stopping completely.

“What?” he yelled.

“Wheeeeee!” replied Rudybago as they launched into the air and flew above the snowy landscape.

#####

“Ah!” Kirk said to Spock.  “That’s the signal to go and rescue McCoy and Rudybago.”

They got into the snowmobile, and, while Spock started it up, Kirk took the seat beside him.

“Do you have the directions?” Spock asked.

Kirk placed the flashing direction finder on the dashboard and they set off in the direction indicated.

“What I don’t understand,” Kirk said, “is why we had to wait so long for the signal.  I thought it was supposed to go off as soon as they landed.”

“It’s designed so that, if the holder is rendered unconscious by the fall, they will release their grip on the transmitter.  And, of course, most would wish to be rescued once they reached the ground, but it isn’t obligatory.”

“Okay, I can understand you might want to have a quick look round to admire the view, but they’ve been much longer.”

“We are talking about Dr McCoy and Rudybago.  If they are alone together there is one logical conclusion as to what they have been doing.”

“You have a point.  But in that case, how do you manage without releasing your hold on the transmitter?”

“One tentacle to hold it, the rest to …”

“Okay, you don’t need to elaborate.”

“Anyway, Jim, I believe we have reached our destination.”

Before them was a spherical construction, which had been built into a large drift of snow.  McCoy and Rudybago emerged, looking happy.

McCoy pointed at the sphere.  “It’s amazing what Rudy can do with his tentacles,” he said.

“I don’t think we need to know,” Kirk said firmly.  “Do you two want a lift back to the base?”

McCoy and Rudybago climbed into the snowmobile and Spock turned it round to begin the return trip.

“Well,” said McCoy contentedly, “That was the best toboggan trip I’ve ever been on.”

 

 


End file.
